This invention pertains to golf clubs, used in the game of golf, in a manner as to prevent the golf club grip handle from coming in contact with moisture on the ground and grass of the golf course.
Golf clubs, used by golfers, are manufactured using hard materials that do not absorb moisture. To complete the golf club, a grip handle is added to the golf club, insuring the golfer a tight, non slip, hand gripping surface.
Most golf club grip handles are manufactured from porous materials, and when wet, or moist, will allow the golf club to slip or slide in the hands of the golfer, resulting in off line club direction during the golfers swing.
While playing the game of golf, golfers have golf carts available for transporting the golfer, the golf clubs, and the golf bag, throughout the golf course.
Each golf hole, on every golf course, has designated xe2x80x9cno cartxe2x80x9d areas, approximately 30 to 50 yards, surrounding the putting greens, where golf carts are not allowed.
The biggest percent of golf balls hit to golf greens land short, on to the xe2x80x9cno cartxe2x80x9d protected grass and sand trap areas that surround the putting greens.
Walking into the xe2x80x9cno cartxe2x80x9d area, the golfer must hand carry several different golf clubs. As the golfer selects one club that will be used to play, the golfer will temporarily put aside the other golf clubs that are held. The golfer then will lay the extra golf clubs on the ground surface, which could transfer ground moisture to the golf club grip handle, or lay the golf club grip handles on a towel, rock, or on any other handy object, in attempting to prevent the golf club grip handle from coming in contract with ground surface moisture.
Towels, on the ground surface, will absorb moisture and in turn will transfer the moisture to the golf club grip handle.
Rocks or other items may not be available for use, and when available, may not prevent the grip handle from falling onto the ground surface.
The object of the invention is to solve the golf club grip handle moisture difficulty of the prior art, providing an extremely simple, convenient and reliable devise that will prevent the golf club grip handle, of a grounded golf club, from coming in contact with the ground and grass areas on the golf course.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means to anchor the invention in the ground, for stabilization, or to provide a means of tripodal stabilization on any ground surface.
A further object of the invention is to make available hoops on the invention that will receive the fasteners of other golf items, such as towels, golf club cleaning brush, containers, or golf tees.
Another object of the invention is to provide hooks that will attach the invention on to all standard golf bags, for storing the invention in a golf bag, and will also attach the invention to the golfers belt, for transporting the invention.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a framed containment resting area that will prevent the golf club grip handle, of a grounded golf club, in elevation, from falling to the ground.
Other advantages and features of novelty will become apparent to those skilled in the prior art in following the description of the preferred form of the invention, illustrated in the accompanying drawings.